The Haunted: High Seas
by CaptainBat
Summary: There was four. Each with different story, but a similar goal. One they would not return home without fulfilling. That goal? Sink the Empire (RejectedShotgun's The Haunted AU OCs included Gay ships included)
1. Grayson

**THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL REFERENCES N STUFF (aka Lane sleeps with everyone)**  
 **It's also bad have fun**

 **ThunderousCrackkr** **(A wattpad/twitter friend)** **and I were talking on Twitter about an AU she made, talking about the Haunted cast as pirates. So, we've been talking...and now this is formed.** **I know next to nothing in pirates n stuff, so that'll be her thing when it's in the chapters lol**

 **As the tags say, there is gay pairings here, Drake gets paired with a dude, and Mia falls in love with a female, it's just how things have went**  
 **I won't say the fate of these relationships, it's spoilers.**

 **This is also kinda crossed over with GITS, since characters in GITS are in here (Amethyst as Armen's wife, Marrion and their son, Chance, as their kids, and another OC pops in eventually who hasn't been in GITS yet)**

 **Grayson is like half-drunk. So he may seem a little OOC**  
 **Besides this is an AU they are gonna be kinda different.**

 **Hope this is good lol (it isn't I hate first chapters you'll see why ugh)**

 **These introduction chapters probably won't go over 2000 words. They'll all be pretty short (and pretty bad)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A cloud of light grey smoke drifted towards the star-speckled night sky. The village was cold, chilled by the wind blowing off the seas. Fog hung in the air, limiting sight.  
A man walked alone, looking exhausted, holding a cigarette. The front glowed orange, and lightly flickered as he raised it to his lips. He inhaled, then let more pale grey smoke float from his mouth.  
The blonde looked far older than his age. Faint wrinkles lined his eyes, making him look constantly tired. Bags were under his eyes, showing more lack of sleep. A constant look of sadness hung over his features. His yellow hair looked messy and unkempt, in need of some care. He had not shaved in a few days, obvious by the growing stubble on his face.  
The man took another lungful of smoke, blowing it out between his lips. He sighed. It was just another night for him. Another night of loneliness, of drinking away the burning pain of his loss, of forgetting it all. Finding peace in a bottle of alcohol as his mind faded, and with it forgetting the past.  
Not remembering the fire.  
Not remembering Mandy's screaming, and Louis' cries.  
Not remembering how he let them die.  
He cringed, and struggled to shove the memories to the back of his mind. He had only had a few drinks tonight...clearly that had been a mistake on his part. He had to escape, spend his last few days on land memory-free...he needed to forget. Something he had not been able to do.  
He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He twisted his head around to stare at the man behind him. He had dark hair, cut very short at the sides, with the top pulled back into a bun. Unlike the blonde man, he did not hold a tired look, or an unkempt appearance, but held a worry in his eyes. " Grayson? What are you doing out so late? "  
Grayson frowned, and turned away from him. He did not want to talk, but...he would have to. He did not want his getting suspicious of his behavior. " Just out, Lane. I could ask the same for you, too. "  
The younger man shrugged. " Went to visit my parents. Just now managed to get away. " _This late? Doubt it, Lane..._  
He fell into step beside Grayson, frowning. " You smell like alcohol again. Don't tell me you've been drinking again. "  
Grayson frowned. " What's the problem? Why does it matter if I was out drinking or not? "  
" I don't want a drunk guy in control of Sacred, man. I like living. And you know we can't trust Armen with that job, he gets distracted to easily...and Drake panicky too easily. Me...you know why I can't. I don't want them to have to take your place. You need to start cutting yourself off. "  
Grayson rolled his eyes. " I'll stop once you quit sleeping around. "  
Lanes eyes widened slightly. " Grayson! "  
" What? You really think I'd believe you were out with your parents? This late? Your dad goes to sleep at seven. It's definitely not seven. I know you were out with someone tonight. "  
Lane sighed. " Alright, fine. Yes, that's what I was doing. But at least my sex life doesn't affect my ability to control a ship! "  
" It could...I'm honestly surprised you look so neat right now. "  
" You learn how to hide stuff. Anyways, speaking of ships...excited to get back out on the waters? "  
He looked over to him, now smirking. " Yeah. Are you? "  
Lane nodded. " It's fun being around here, but...there's nothing like being out on the sea. " He shrugged. " Besides, the crew members we've got aren't half bad looking this time... "  
Grayson groaned, laughing. " Oh my god, Lane...that's what you're thinking about? Right now? After what you _just_ told me you did? "  
Lane chuckled. " Why not? Cmon, you can't deny that some of them have got some looks on them. You can't deny that. Besides, as I said...it won't affect my performance at all. "  
Grayson rolled his eyes. " I'm not interested in them, Lane. You know that. Besides, we have other things to focus on besides sleeping with the practical children of the ship. " He looked at him. " Which, reminds me...you don't go anywhere near them. You hear? "  
" Oh, come on, Grayson... "  
" No, Lane. We are not doing anything to any of our crew members. We need them. They don't need to be scarred for life by you. "  
" Wha-scarred for life? " He cried. Grayson smirked. " Do you really wanna risk it, buddy? I'm sure there'll be at least one of them that will. "  
Lane grunted in response, but didn't add onto the subject. Grayson crossed his arms, smirking at him, as a sign that he'd 'won.'  
" Mind if I walk you back to your house? " Lane suddenly asked. Grayson glanced over to him, then nodded. " I don't mind. "  
The two continued walking, falling into a rather awkward silence. Grayson raised the cigarette again, inhaling softly. He raised his eyes to the sky, staring up through the fog. The stars shone brightly, lighting up the darkness of the night. The moon hung lower in the sky, showing dawn would be coming soon.  
 _How long was I out?_  
A few clouds dotted the sky, gleaming a pale whitish-blue. A small smile formed on his face. " Have you ever thought about how odd clouds are? " He murmured.  
Lane looked at him, confused. " What? "  
" Clouds. They're odd. The clouds we see could be miles and miles away from us, and yet we see them. Who knows where they're at, but...they're out there. People can admire them, without even being anywhere close to them. " He chuckled quietly. " Strange, isn't it? "  
Lane just kept staring. " Grayson, either you're more drunk that you realize, or Drake's rubbing off on you too much. "  
" ...Both, actually...Drake said that once. "  
" Oh god, did he really? "  
" Yeah. He was referring us to clouds, how we'd be like them once we were out on the sea, admired even if we're far, far away...That was a fun night...not as fun as the night Armen tried to show off to Amethyst, though, fell off the docks... "  
Lane laughed. " I remember that...poor guy was so embarrassed, thought he'd ruined his chances with her...good thing she seems to have a thing for the klutz... "  
" That was right before I left with The Empire... " Grayson's expression visibly darkened. The younger man placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. " Don't worry, Grayson. We're going to get back at them. One day. I promise you that, " He grinned. " Those bastards won't know what hit them! Think they're all high and mighty, well, Sacred'll show 'em it's high time they get put in place! "  
Grayson shook his head, smiling at the man's enthusiasm. He was a few years younger than the rest of their friends, and with that came a still rather child-like energy, and some teenage-like thoughts, proven by his ability to seem to sleep with everyone, but he was the man you would want on your side, great with whatever weapon you could give him, and loyal.  
He still couldn't believe he'd talked him into going out on the sea with him, he had always seemed so grounded after he returned with his last crew. It had not been a pretty time for his friend. He was glad he was finally getting over the incident enough to return to the sea.  
They continued walking along, chatting and laughing. The duo came to a stop outside a rather large home, on the more 'higher-class' side of their village. The dark-haired man turned to his friend. " Well, there you are, ma'am! " Lane said, grinning. " Did you enjoy this walk? "  
" Thank you, mister, " He joked, his voice going to a higher pitch. " And yes, it was quite enjoyable. " They took a moment to laugh, before Lane sighed, smiling. " Well, I'm off. Stay safe, buddy. " He turned to leave, waving as he started down the path. Grayson stayed by the front door, returning the gesture, until the younger man was no longer able to be seen.  
His smile fell. A frown took its place back on his face, the sadness in his eyes returning. He exhaled softly, glancing back up to the sky. " If only we could be clouds. " He whispered. " Drift wherever, no worries...no suffering. " The cigarette fell from his hands, and he stepped on it, crushing it beneath his foot.  
Grayson turned around, and stepped inside the cold, empty house. There were three days left. Three days before he could forget it all.  
Three days left for the alcohol to never work, for the memories to stay.  
Three more days in this hell of a home without his family.  
Three more days of pretending in everything he did, just so no one would think differently of him. He was Graysom Crown, a man who never gave up. Who was strong, and brave, and could do anything.  
That was a lie.  
He had three days left.  
He only hoped he could make it.

 **Told you it'd be bad :)**

 **First chapters suck**  
 **I always say that**  
 **Stick around I guess...?**

 **Keep on mining, my mineshafters!**  
 **-CaptainBat**


	2. Mayadriel

**Here we go, Mia's turn!**

* * *

She had killed a man.  
She had not meant to. Honestly. But he was too dangerous to let live. He knew what she had been hiding. He would have told the captain, and she would never have survived herself. So she had had to kill him. Stabbed her knife, which she hardly used unless it was for work, into his chest a few times, before ending it with a slash across his throat.  
To make things believable, she had messily cut herself with her own knife, then dropped the weapon down a drain, so it could never be traced back to her.  
She had run back to the ship, gasping and covered in blood, with a story of how they had been attacked while returning from the bar of the town they were stopped at. He had been killed, and she had almost followed, but has fought them off.  
No one knew she was a murderer. No one knew the blood on her that was his had not come from holding the man as he died, trying to help him. No one knew that his blood on her was from her own knife. No one knew.  
No one knew but her. And with him, her secret died.  
No one would know that 'Mathias' was really Mayadriel. No one would know that 'he' was actually a she.  
She had heard of a man she had known while part of the _Empire_ crew. Of how, before setting sail again, had lit his home on fire, in retaliation for his abandonment. They had killed his wife, and his son. And, just like her, he wanted revenge.  
So, when she heard that he was looking for crew members for his own ship, she was quick to show interest. She wanted to destroy them. Destroy the people who had destroyed her own life. They had killed her adoptive mother, Itylra. They had killed many of her adoptive siblings, including one of Itylra's biological children. They had 'resisted' against them, or so she had heard. They had never even went near the _Empire_ prior to their deaths.  
She wanted to be there when they fell. When they suffered, just like her.  
Her fingers tightened around the handle of the old, rusty metal scissors clasped between them. With her other hand, she twirled strands of her long pink and blonde hair. She stared into the mirror at her appearance. She let out a shaky sigh. She had to do this. She had no other choice, not if she was going to join the crew of _Sacred_.  
She tightened her hold on her hair, and raised the scissors up to the strands. She closed her eyes, then the scissors, hearing the snipping noise of her hair being cut in two. She dropped the locks trapped in her fingers, and moved on to a new section.  
After a few minutes, she dared to open her eyes. She glanced down to the floor around her, staring at the waves of pink-blonde laying around her feet. She swallowed hard. She had let herself get used to long hair, a bad move on her part. She lifted her gaze to the cracked mirror in front of her.  
Holding back a soft gasp, she raised her fingers to the short, ear-length blonde hair. The pink was completely gone, and only the blonde was left behind. It was a messy cut, sticking out in places, and falling flat in others. Thankfully, the waves she loved still remained. She bit her lip, twisting a strand of it between her fingers. At least it was long enough to cover her ears...no need for showing off the long, pointed things to everyone. Especially with how rare it was to see elves around. She couldn't risk something happening because of them.  
She started looking over the rest of her body, figuring out what had changed since her time on the _Empire_ , and what stayed the same. Her face still did not have an overly feminine look. It was still more rounded than an average male's, but had a jagged look to it that would not set anyone off.  
She frowned at her lips. They stood out too much for her. She would find some sort of cover-up for them, make them blend in a bit better with her face. She grimaced at the thought of having to use lip stick or lip gloss. That could just make them pop more, but it could end up as her only option.  
She would need to find her binder again. She had left it somewhere in the small, broken down home when she had returned, and had not given it a thought since. She groaned. That would not be a fun search.  
Her clothes would help hide her body's curves. Her last ones did, and she doubted what she would wear now would change much from those. That was something she did not need to worry about, at least for the time being.  
She dropped the scissors onto the old, dusty counters. She would clean up all the hair clumps later. It was late; the sun was already dipping below the hills surrounding the small forest-valley she had formed her make-shift home in. She needed all the rest she could get on land. It was never fun sleeping at sea. Even her, with her high position on _Sacred_ would still find it hard to sleep, even on a real bed.  
She hoped that one was softer than her current one  
She started making her way to an attached room, which was her 'bedroom'. Once out of the 'bathroom', she noticed how light it still seemed compared to the darkness of the windowless room. From the windows, which were dirty from lack of cleaning, an amber glow filtered in, bathing the room in red. She looked behind her, towards the glass, which showed the valley around her.  
The hills stretched up around her, the soft green turning orange. Lining their bases were a mass amount of oak and birch, leaves green and full. Down by the forest, a large lake shimmered in the dying light. It was the closest source of water, a place she visited daily. She loved it during the day and night, but hated it at sunset, and sunrise. It always turned red.  
Red like blood.  
She cringed, and turned her head away from the windows as she continued on to her room. She had seen enough blood so far in her lifetime. She shut the door behind her, and closed her curtains. She starting to pull off her shirt, tossing it to the side and replacing it with a much looser-fitting one. She stripped off her pants as well, and replaced them with a softer, longer pair.  
She would clean up the discarded clothing later.  
The woman walked over to her 'bed', collapsing down on it. She groaned at the hardness of it, offering little to no comfort. She rolled onto her back, trying to get comfortable, and failing. She gave up and tugged up her blanket, over her shoulders. She curled closer in on herself, back to the windows to block out what little light still shone.  
She fingered at her short hair again. It would take time to get used to. She was so accustomed to her long hair now, that having such short hair was a strange thing to her.  
She would have to get used to it quickly. She did not have the time to waste fussing over how different it felt.  
She had two days left on shore. Then, _Sacred_ would set sail.  
Two days until her days of hiding behind a false name, a false gender, a false story returned.  
Two days until she lost herself once more.

* * *

 **Well then**

 **IT'S SO SHORT I'M SORRY (though i did say the introductions would be really short...)**

 **This probably could have had better transitioning(?), or been longer, or something, but...I don't care. It's better than Grayson's**

 **Now, off to finish an Overwatch oneshot, work on my TF2 oc's bio, and write GITS chapter 13!**

 **Keep on mining, my mineshafters!**  
 **-CaptainBat**


End file.
